User of the Year 2016
'''User of the Year 2016 '''was the board's annual User of the Year competition. It was hosted primarily by XIII_rocks after initial confusion finding a host. Format XIII came up with the format for this year's UotY. This was the concise version: R1: 180 becomes 126, traditional rules (+3, +2, +1, -1, -2, -3). 18 division winners get a bye. R2: 108. Top 3 in 18 divisions of 6 advance. with the 6 users ranked from +6 to +1. This left 54 remaining, + the 18 byed users from R1 = 72 R3: 72. 24 three-way matches, distribute 5 points among the three. 24 outright winners are through to R4 - Top 9 scorers seeded top, 10-18 scorers seeded second in R4. The 24 runners-up get a last-chance one-on-one match each other, drawn randomly. R4: 24 group winners+12 runners-up = 36. World Cup Style Round - 9 divisions of 4, round-robin, top 2 in each division qualify. 18 left. During draw, the 9 top-seeds are kept separate, as are the 9 second-seeds. R4a: The 6 best third-placers in the group get into teams of 2 and compete in, a triple-threat tag-team HARDCORE MATCH. Winning team advances. R5: 20 left. Boot and Immune with two groups of 10. 10 eliminated. R6: 10 left. Golden Parcel, 10 becomes 5. R7: 5 left. 19 points to distribute. Highest 3 advance. R8: 3 left. Traditional +/- final The UotY Format this year saw the return of the HARDCORE MATCH after its first appearance the year before. This time around, the competing teams were MysticBrohan and HanOfTheNekos (aka Team BroHan/Han^2), Vengeful_KBM and profDEADPOOL (aka VengefulDeadpool), and finally Colegreen_c12 and TheRock1525. VengefulDeadpool won, and advanced to the Boot and Immune round via backdoor. The List 1. Steinershocker 2. Shaduln 3. WiggumFan267 4. th3l3fty 5. DpOblivion 6. Pokalicious 7. Bane_Of_Despair 8. Whiskey_Nick 9. Korayashi 10. Eddv 11. Articuno2001 (Arti) 12. swirldude 13. Forceful_Dragon 14. KCF0107 15. profDEADPOOL 16. XIII_rocks 17. Vengeful_KBM 18. ctesjbuvf 19. LeonhartFour 20. MrSmartGuy 21. HanOfTheNekos 22. MysticBrohan 23. Colegreen 24. TheRock1525 25. Solioxrz362 26. Drakeryn 27. Sir Chris (Achromatic) 28. pjbasis 29. MegamanX 30. Tom Bombadil 31. Snake5555555555 32. Justin_Crossing (Chaeix) 33. Stevie3V 34. Ngamer64 35. TheKnightOfNee 36. ninkendo (SHINE) 37. Quick-Man 38. foolmo 39. red13n 40. Silver_Ermine 41. GenesisSaga 42. CommodoreTN 43. StifledSilence 44. Mega Mana 45. The Raven 2 (ZeroSignal620) 46. GTM 47. Raka_Putra 48. Lockes_Ragnarok 49. Luster Soldier 50. kirbypikachuhat 51. Jeff Zero 52. KamikazePotato 53. KingBartz 54. Applekidrose 55. ChaosTony 56. Team Rocket Elite 57. Menji76 58. Punnyz 59. Wicklebee 60. tennisboy213 61. Robazoid 62. vcharon 63. greengravy294 64. PrinceKaro 65. cokes311 (CherryCokes) 66. My Immortal 67. yoblazer (CaptainOfCrush) 68. LordoftheMorons 69. voltch 70. WhiteLens 71. KommunistKoala 72. Natwaf_akidna 73. Boko (MajinZidane) 74. RayDyn 75. Maniac64 75. Inviso 77. ZaziGuado 78. Johnbobb 79. eaedwards6400 80. Great_Paul 81. JDTAY 82. Dilated Chemist (SwiftyDC) 83. ScareChan 84. AdmiralZephyr 85. Emeraldegg 86. JONALEON1 87. Terastodon 88. StealThisSheen 89. Pokewars 90. MoogleKupo141 91. Regaro_Ukiera 92. TheArkOfTurus 93. Jakyl25 94. GANON1025 95. MysteriousStan 96. charmander6000 97. Jukkie 98. PepsiPlunge 99. SquirrelGate 100. Janus5k 101. ShatteredElysium 102. Strife2 103. TheLastObelisk 104. DSRage 105. JeffreyRaze 106. FBike1 107. Naye745 108. Advokaiser 109. FAHtastic (JackMan) 110. Xuxon 111. UltimaterializerX 112. Wanglicious 113. Dragon66116 114. Alfalphamale (Kuge) 115. Cody11533 116. metroid composite 117. NowItsAngeTime 118. Peace___Frog 119. Luis_Sera89 120. CrimsonOcean 121. ViviffTheGreat 122. agasonex 123. yazzy14 124. Tirofog 125. Haguile 126. Murphiroth 127. neonreaper 128. ExThaNemesis 129. OlDirtyNumbers 130. SlothFacts 131. TsunamiXXVIII 132. SeabassDebeste 133. WalkingWiki 134. SpeedYoshi 135. Esuriat 136. Cavedweller2000 137. Bokonon_Lives 138. GenesisTwilight (Skyridge87) 139. paulg235 140. whatisurnameplz 141. Nanis23 142. Vlado 143. SpikeDragon 144. AlecTrevelyan006 145. JeezyMiyagi 146. starfox2245 147. Aecioo 148. HeroicGammaRay 149. Ankleslam101 150. Wizardsfan1000 151. ArgaiRonso 152. meche313 153. TheSultanOfSlam 154. IhatethisCPU 155. DeathChicken 156. TVontheRadio 157. beavis666x2 158. ertyu 159. xFieryFiendx 160. DaruniaTheGoron 161. SockoDeus 162. Pirateking2000 163. Mewtwo59 164. Heroic_Palmer 165. BowserCuffs 166. InsaneGamer137 167. mccheyene 168. Se7enthrust 169. GoldenSeagulls 170. TimJab 171. Dark_Silvergun 172. Dciguy01 173. LinkMarioSamus 174. foxhead84 175. VicPez 176. Kasbo 177. the jp 178. animeismylife 179. LargeLongSword 180. Full Throttle Play-In Tournament The signup process was lengthy and led to an excess of signups, so for the first time ever a play-in tournament was organised. There were 17 participants, decided by a combination of being a late signup, not having a b8wiki page, or general lack of recognisability. The play-in tournament took the form of a "save my" round, where the last 4 left unsafe would be eliminated. The following took part: BowserCuffs WalkingWiki Ankleslam101 Alany Terastodon VicPez GoldenSeagulls Dciguy01 meraldegg mcheyene animeismylife MechanicalWall Raetsel_Lapin Mizuno_Ami TheReclaimer35 ZaziGuado Nanis23 In the end, Raetsel_Lapin, Alany, Mizuno_Ami and TheReclaimer35 were left unsafe and were thus eliminated from the play-in tournament. Category:User of the Year